


Thinking About You

by josthockeythings



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: It's wonderful, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Sub!Tyson, Subspace, basically they're all just in love, dom!alexander, face fucking, light sub/dom dynamics, overly fond boys, post game six roommate threesome, seriously, switch!jt, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josthockeythings/pseuds/josthockeythings
Summary: JT and Kerf want to treat Tyson after his awesome performance in game six. Tyson let's them.





	Thinking About You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is (hopefully) my good luck fic for the team as I'm posting before the game tonight!!! I wrote it because I love Tyson and his game 6 goals as much as JT does. 
> 
> The title is taken from the title of a Kygo song, and the last song Josty was listening to before I posted this via his Spotify. It fit unbelievably well. 
> 
> Thank you to Rach for beta'ing for me! I love you!
> 
> Fingers crossed that tonight goes the way it should!

Tyson was jittery. He couldn’t stop bouncing. Bouncing from person to person, anyone who would touch him, smiling at him, tell him he had a good game. Bouncing his leg during the post-game media scrum. Eyes bouncing to JT, to Kerf. Finally, the cameras, the reporters leave, and JT sits down next to Tyson, so close, oh so close. And suddenly, it’s like Tyson can relax a little bit. He has an anchor to keep him from bouncing away. Kerf sits down on his other side, and he can finally breathe. 

“Get changed. We wanna go home,” Kerf says leaning into Tyson’s space more than he already is. 

Tyson nods, and they move to their own stalls. Tyson strips and gets to the showers before either of them. JT steps into the same shower stall as him. If there’s a little groping, no one has to know. (That’s not to say that they don’t.) 

Tyson is dressed and waiting in his stall before Kerf even gets out of the shower. He’s half hard and ready for whatever it is JT and Kerf are going to give him tonight. Kerf smiles at Tyson when he comes out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist. Once dressed, they walk out together, JT and Kerf both with arms draped over Tyson’s shoulders. JT pushes Tyson towards the backseat of the car while Kerf slides into the driver’s seat. JT stays right next to Tyson as they get in, hand high on Tyson’s thigh. Tyson is all too aware, his body reacting in kind. 

JT is pressed tightly to Tyson as Kerf pulls the car out of the parking lot. “You were so good today,” JT says low in Tyson’s ear. He moves his hand up so it’s resting on the crease of Tyson’s thigh, pressing heavily against his crotch. “Two goals. Fuck. I’m so proud of you.”

Tyson squirms in his seat. He doesn’t think he deserves the praise. JT also had an incredible night. He also doesn’t know if he wants more of JT’s touch or less of it. He’s getting wound up pretty quickly and he doesn’t know what his boys have planned for him tonight. All his squirming does is give more reason for JT to tighten his grip. He tightens his arm around Tyson’s waist and presses his hand fully against the crotch of Tyson’s suit. Tyson’s breath stutters. JT smirks down at him and presses a little harder. Tyson tries to collect himself, but he’s really too far gone even now. 

“Behave, JT. We have a plan,” Kerf says from the front. He glances back in the rearview mirror at their antics.

“Yeah, and I am enacting that plan,” JT says. His tone has a little casual defiance in it, but he is mostly fond and teasing. Kerf’s look is enough to communicate that he doesn’t approve, but he isn’t going to do anything to stop him. Not like he could. He’s driving. 

JT turns his attention back to Tyson. He’s not quite meeting Tyson’s eyes. It hits Tyson that JT is looking at his lips. Without another thought, Tyson surges forward to kiss JT. JT kisses back, pulling Tyson in with a hand on the back of his head. He palms Tyson’s dick through his pants as the kiss. Tyson pushes into the touch wanting more. 

JT pulls away after another moment leaving Tyson panting and begging. He grasps at JT’s shirt, jacket, anything to try and get him back. 

“Can’t have you finishing too early now can we,” JT says. He’s teasing, but his voice is low already becoming thick with want. Tyson whines. Then, he looks around as the car slows and realizes that he was so distracted he didn’t even notice Kerf pull into the parking garage of their apartment complex. He scrambles out of the car, closely followed by Kerf and JT. He doesn’t want to wait anymore. He needs his boys. He reaches behind him and grabs their wrists, and he pulls them all toward the door. JT and Kerf chuckle behind him, but he can’t find it in himself to care.

JT unlocks their apartment while Tyson pushes Kerf up against the hallway wall to make out with him. Kerf keeps it slow and mellow despite Tyson trying to get it heated. He keeps a hand on Tyson’s jaw, forcing him to slow down, squeezing gently or pushing with his thumb to keep him at bay. 

Kerf leads Tyson into the apartment with an arm around his waist. Tyson’s head feels foggy, the good kind. The kind that he wants to keep going and let his boys take care of him. 

“How you doing?” JT asks softly as Kerf closes the door.

Tyson hums and lists into JT. He plants his face in JT’s neck and breathes in his scent. 

“That good huh?” Tyson can hear the smile in JT’s voice.

Tyson just nods and kisses the crease of JT’s neck and shoulder. He feels Kerf slide up behind him, gentle hands on his hips and nibbling at his ear. His interest is clearly noted in the way his dick slides at the crease of Tyson’s ass despite the fact that all of them are still clothed. 

“I think we all need to be more naked,” Kerf says.

JT hums. “That sounds like a good idea.”

Tyson lets himself be manhandled into a bedroom. He’s set down on the bed and Kerf starts stripping him. Tyson’s head lulls to the side after Kerf pulls his shirt off. He sees JT undressing at the end of the bed and makes a noise somewhere in his throat at JT revealing his arm and stomach muscles. 

JT looks over at him and smirks. “Like what you see, huh?”

Tyson smiles and nods.

“Lift your hips,” Kerf commands. Tyson does without thinking and Kerf is stripping him on his pants and underwear. His dick slaps against his stomach, hard and aching. The bed dips as JT climbs on. He lays by Tyson, and he slowly circles the head of Tyson’s dick with his fingers. Tyson whines, his breath picking up. Then, JT puts his mouth where his fingers were, and Tyson has to throw his head back. It feels so, so good. He feels a hand on his face and opens his eyes to see Kerf guiding Tyson’s head to him, now naked and so pretty. Tyson can feel Kerf’s dick hard against his hip as they kiss. JT slowly takes more of Tyson into his mouth. It’s so many sensations at once and Tyson just lets himself float on the feeling of it. 

Kerf pulls away and Tyson whines, but JT keeps sucking, so how bad can it really be? Kerf cards his fingers through Tyson’s hair that keeps getting longer and fluffier as the days go by. Kerf loves playing with it, has told Tyson as much before. 

“So, babe, the plan is I’m going to let JT fuck between your thighs, and I’m going to fuck your face at the same time. And I wanna tie your hands above your head. How does that sound?”

“I wanna be fucked,” Tyson whines, voice slurring.

“It’s the playoffs babe. We can’t. We fly out tomorrow and a game in two days. I’m not letting that happen.”

Tyson pouts.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Kerf scolds. It only makes Tyson pout more.

“I’ll make you a deal. We win the Cup and we’ll fuck you into next year. Until then, nothing goes up your ass, period. That means fingers, toys, and dicks. I don’t want to risk you needing to sit out, or not playing as well as you could.”

Tyson sighs. He knows the logic is right, and what Kerf says always goes anyway. But it’s disappointing. He was really hoping to get fucked tonight. “Deal.” Tyson knows Kerf expects him to answer with words or they won’t do anything. Sure, his words are slurred, but he can still understand what Kerf is saying and what’s expected of him. 

“Good boy,” Kerf says. Tyson grins at the praise, and Kerf kisses him on the forehead. JT pulls off with a pop. Tyson whines and glares at JT. JT reaches up at tweaks a nipple in response. All it does is make the situation worse and turn Tyson’s whine to a moan. 

“Be nice,” Kerf scolds JT. 

JT rolls his eyes but kisses Tyson’s thigh in apology. “So, are we doing this or not?” JT asks.

Kerf sighs. “Prep him, if you’re so eager.” JT rolls over and reaches for the lube in the drawer of their bedside table. “Open up for me,” Kerf tells Tyson. Tyson drops his jaw automatically, tongue hanging out waiting for Kerf like a good boy. Kerf swings a leg over Tyson’s chest and settles with his dick only barely touching Tyson’s lips. Tyson whines, begging for more. He wants Kerf’s dick in his mouth in that moment more than he's wanted ever wanted anything, at least that he can think of right now. Nothing seems more important. What could be more important than pleasing Kerf?

JT spreads Tyson’s legs, momentarily distracting him and spreading lube across his thighs liberally. It’s not really cold anymore. JT must have warmed it up some, but then Tyson can feel the drizzle of it coming straight from the bottle and that’s cold. He squirms until Kerf puts a steadying hand at his neck, in warning. Tyson stills and takes a deep breath through his mouth. 

That’s when Kerf decides to push in. He keeps his hand at Tyson’s throat, not really choking but holding him in place. Tyson likes the way the pressure adds to the fog in his heads, adding to the way he’s floating between Kerf and JT’s control. Tyson notices when JT starts fucking his thighs, but only barely. He can feel the drag of his dick through the lube, in and out. In and out. But his main focus is on keeping his mouth and throat open for Kerf to fuck. It feels good, feels so good.

“Look at him,” JT says in awe, continue to build up his pace.

“He’s perfect,” Kerf says in reverence. 

Their praise only makes Tyson want to be better, be even more perfect. Then, he feels Kerf pick up his speed. 

“I- I’m gonna-“ he says before he comes deep into Tyson’s throat. He feels the heat go down and it’s a reward all it’s own. Kerf falls to the side of Tyson, hand still at his throat, the other now carding through his hair. 

“Can you flip him over?” JT grunts.

Kerf sighs but sits up enough to manhandle Tyson onto his front. With the new pressure on his dick, Tyson is suddenly aware of how turned on he is. He whimpers until JT starts fucking between his thighs again, pulling his hips up so he’s on his knees and forearms holding on so tightly he’s sure he’s going to bruise. 

“Do you want to come?” Kerf asks, hand still tangled in Tyson’s hair. 

Tyson nods frantically.

“Do you think he deserves to come?” Kerf asks JT.

JT only grunts, fucking hard and fast into Tyson’s thighs.

“I think that’s a yes,” Kerf whispers right next to Tyson’s ear. He shifts down and gets his hand under Tyson to get his hand around Tyson’s dick. He doesn’t need any lube with the way he’s dripping precome. He palms the head until it’s slick enough to pump Tyson’s dick. He doesn’t let Tyson build up to the feeling. Instead, he goes straight to pumping in time with JT’s thrust. Tyson scream as the pressure that had been building crests quickly. His thighs tense and JT pushes them all forward, coming onto the bed and some hitting Tyson’s stomach. Tyson comes moments afterward into Kerf’s hand. He can barely breathe as Kerf’s hand slowly comes to a stop.

Kerf helps Tyson settle on the bed so he can get up. JT lays next to Tyson on his side. He runs his hand through Tyson’s hair and Tyson presses into the touch. JT leans down and kisses Tyson gently. Tyson feels the warmth of a wet washcloth as they continue kissing. JT doesn’t move away, so they keep kissing as Kerf cleans them both up. He swallows Tyson’s whines as Kerf gently wipes down Tyson’s dick. 

When he’s finished, Kerf gets into bed on Tyson’s other side. He pulls the covers over the three of them. Tyson cuddles down, legs tangling together with his boys. He uses JT’s chest as a pillow as Kerf curls around his back. He thinks he hears JT and Kerf kissing above his head as he drifts off, but he’s a little too far gone to be sure. The last thing he registers is the two of them whispering how much they love him before he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope y'all enjoyed! Comments and kudos are my lifeblood! 
> 
> Feel free to come talk to me on Tumblr!
> 
> xoxo


End file.
